xxToxicMemoryxx's OneShot Contest Entry: Angst
by Rachel Monroe
Summary: This is a contest entry in Angst for xxToxicMemoryxx All Amuto


**Amu stood in the kitchen, doing the dishes as normal, waiting for her boyfriend to get home. She had very big news.**

She took every dish and washed it hard until it was squeaky clean, then she set it in the rack to dry. Her day had been boring, dusting, mopping, cleaning, and washing clothes and dishes. This was her job everyday she didn't work.

As she washed, she looked down at her hands and smiled a bit. Her diamond ring was on her finger, that he used to propose with. It always warmed her heart to see it.

She finally dried off her hands and went to the living room and switched on the TV to look for a good movie. She couldn't find anything good, so she settled for a random show. It was like a crime solving show.

She heard a car pull up outside. He was home. She smiled and walked to the door to open it, but before she could, it slammed open and Ikuto rushed in, the slammed it close again and locked everything.

"What's going on?" Amu asked curiously. Ikuto didn't answer.

He walked to the windows and looked out. He was sweating and nervous. Then he jumped in surprised and turned around. He grabbed Amu and made a break for the stairs.

Amu struggled in protest but just gave up, he was too strong. He found a room, their room, and went inside. He closed and locked the door, then pulled a dresser to cover it. He pulled the blinds over the windows and turned every light off.

"What are you doing?" Amu asked, getting frustrated.

He was about to answer when two gun shots were heard. Right in their front yard.

"What was-" Ikuto leapt and grabbed her and dove beside the bed.

"Be as quiet as you can, I'll explain" He told her, she quieted down and stopped her struggling."

"I was coming how from work and I was mugged, but instead of letting them take my money, I beat all of them up. Apparently they are part of a big gang around here, and their out to get me. I rushed home to warn you, but they followed me" He explained everything.

Amu just stared at him, but jumped when the sound of the downstairs door echoed through the house.

She scrambled to the table and grabbed the phone. She could hear the echoing footsteps up the stairs.

She dialed 911 then spoke quickly to the people "There are some people breaking into out house, their trying to kill us" She said, then gave them their address, but then the phone line was cut.

They were breaking open all the doors now; Ikuto had locked all of them to confuse them. When they finally got to ours, they began throwing themselves at it until it was being forced open.

Ikuto pushed Amu into a closet and closed it, telling her not to move. She could only see through the slits of the door. He slid under the bed and got as far away from the edges as he could.

A bang echoed through my ears as the finally got the dresser far enough away from the door to open it.

Then rushed in and looked everywhere. One of them walked to the closet, but Amu hid behind the clothes and shoes when he opened it. When he went away, she looked back out.

Ikuto hadn't been found, but they were looking everywhere.

They raided out drawers, pulling out money Amu had stowed away, and her gold jewelry and everything.

Then one of them looked just far enough under the bed and spotted Ikuto.

He reached under and grabbed Ikuto by the hair and dragged him out. He stood over him with a gun pointed at him.

"You disgraced our gang, we're going to kill you now" A man said in a Korean accent.

Then sirens were heard. Amu sighed quietly, hoping everything would be fine now.

"Damn, man do it and lets go" Some other guy said. He nodded.

He pointed the gun and pulled the trigger, a bullet severing through Ikuto's stomach. Ikuto cried out in pain. The guys ran for it and Amu ran out of the closet, she didn't care if they were gone.

"Ikuto!" She cried, as she pulled him into her lap. She cupped the wound, trying to keep it from bleeding.

"I'm sorry Amu" Ikuto choked out, "I should have been more careful."

"No stupid, it's not your fault" She began to cry, tears streaming down her face, "Please don't leave me."

"I'm sorry, At least you're safe, and that's what matters to me" He gave a weak smile.

"No! Don't die; don't leave me and our child!" Amu cried louder.

"What?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Ikuto...I'm pregnant" She said, still crying as hard as she could.

"That's wonderful" Ikuto gave a dim smile, "Please, let it lead a good life without a father."

Ikuto's heart was starting to slow down; he was loosing too much blood.

"Don't leave me" Amu begged.

"I'm sorry Amu" He apologized, and then looked up with a smile, "Just remember, I love you."

His head grew slack and his heard slowed even more. He grew pale and cold, Amu just kept holding him.

When the police ran in, they all witnessed her breakdown, still as she held him. They showed their respect.

**6 Years Later**

"Mommy, what happened to daddy?" little Yoru asked.

"He went away before you were born" Amu answered wearily.

"Why mommy?"

"He went to a better place, somewhere much better than here" She said, on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry mommy, I'll always be here" Yoru said with a wide smile, looking exactly like Ikuto.

Amu broke down in tears, grabbing her son.

A line from the show she was watching still rang in her head, as if he were still watching Ikuto's body being carried out.

"But needed to die to save those I lived for."

**Tiger-chan: Well that was sad. That was my contest entry for ToxicMemory's contest in the Angst part (of course). I hope I win?**


End file.
